


Camping

by AngelOfThursday83



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, Caname - Freeform, I don't know what to put here, M/M, Maybe a hint of UsUk, Murica, Words, hi, it wants to be read, wanna read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfThursday83/pseuds/AngelOfThursday83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title name & Summary is to be changed later.</p>
<p>America had always managed to remember Canada at some point in history, mainly when he has become important to himself. Soon, America finally see's how much Canada actually means to him and how it feels to be invisible to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

It had been an exciting day as always in good ol' USA. Speaking of USA, who is this speaking? None other than Alfred F. Jones! Your lord and savior, the Hero of the World. Now.. if only he knew where he was, he SHOULD know where he is since this is the best country in the world, 'Murica, or America as most people would like to call it. He moves a hand in front of his eyes, shielding himself from the sun as he looks around the forest. He grins from ear to ear as he looks back at his brother, Canada.

"Hey, Matthew! Need any help?" He patted his own chest two times. Matthew's face was red and his bear, what was his name again... Tuna? Kuna? Kim? Who cares! It's just a lazy old polar bear anyways.

His brother looked up at himself, panting from the thin oxygen as his body tried to compensate for the lack thereof. The Canadian shook his head, muttering, "No, I'm fine."

"Ahahahaha, whatever you say, Bro." Alfred turned back and continued climbing up the cliff, he decided he would do something dangerous, not like he would get hurt anyways! What could hurt the Hero of the World anyways? Since he obviously wouldn't get hurt from climbing up this rocky surface.

He sticks his tongue out slightly as he fit his fingers and toes in tiny cracks of the surface, people do this all the time! Of course they aren't as great as he is, those extreme climbers. By no time, Alfred was about 15 feet up in the air, that's about 4.5 meters for you foreigners, when he lost his grip. He didn't worry too much until he actually started to fall backwards.

The look on his face was one of, if you could read faces, 'oh shit I'm fucked' and down he went. It seemed gravity became the enemy here and there was no way to beat it unless you had wings. When Alfred landed, he heard the snap of bones and he was out. Matthew must have also heard because he had come running.

Today was supposed to be a special day, one that they were going to celebrate. Alfred remembered how he had asked Matthew to come on this trip in the mountains to camp.

\--

_It had been a warm day as most days in summer were. Alfred's glasses were tinted dark as he threw a ball towards Matthew._

_Matthew somehow caught it and threw it back._

_Alfred had stopped and looked up at the sky. "Matthew have you ever been camping?"_

_"A few times when we were younger."_

_Alfred had only grinned. "You want to go camping soon?"_

\--

Matthew had finally gotten to Alfred and he was looking him over. "Alfred, Alfred," His soft voice had a worried tone to it, of course it would since his brother had just fallen. The American tried to answer his brother, but it only came out as a grunt. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see a damn thing. A blurry blob of red and blonde hair leaned forward and seemed to ask, "Where are you hurt." And that's when he noticed it, a sharp pain in his own ankle along with a dull ache at the back of his skull. A few scrapes and bruises had already begun to be noticeable, but they didn't hurt as much as his ankle. "Kija, bring my bag!" Matthew tried his hardest to yell.

\--

_Matthew had blinked and looked at Alfred, surprised he would even ask. "Me? Go camping with you?" He asked._

_Alfred threw the ball again, trying to throw it lightly so he didn't hurt his weaker brother. "Yeah, camping."_

_"Why do you want to go camping with me?" He caught the ball, a strand of hair in his face._

_Alfred had shrugged "I feel like it."_

\--

"Alfred," Matthew got out, his voice full of emotion.

Alfred felt something touch his cheek and he groaned again. Soon again he heard his brother begin to speak.... And that's when he blacked out.

\--

_"You really want to go camping with me?"_

_His brother looked so excited then. "Hell yeah! We can go camping, you can bring Kim and I can bring Tony!" He had laughed at the thought of the polar bear walking with them. When he focused his attention back onto Matthew, he looked confused._

_"Who is Kim?"_

_"You know, your bear?"_

\--

Eyes opening, the harsh light invaded said eyes so he closed them again. His body still ached, but it felt a lot better than it had.

"Alfred?" A small voice seemed to ask. He almost didn't hear it.

"Matt?" He croaked, his throat feeling dry. He opened his eyes again and tried to focus them onto his brother.

Speaking of his brother, he had a cup in hand and he leaned forward "Here, drink." He pressed the cup forward towards his lips.

Alfred tried to frown and move his neck away. "No, get away." He wouldn't admit he needed help. What Hero needed help? Not this one!

"Alfred, drink it now." Now his tone seemed a little forceful, aggressive. Wow. Finally he faced his head towards Matthew again and he reached for the drink, when he realized the arm he had lifted was in a cast.

He stared at the cast intently, wondering how the hell it got bro-- Oh yeah, the mountain. He uses his other hand to grab the cup and down all of its contents. When he finished, the door seemed to burst open and a worried looking British guy, please we all know who that is from the eyebrows, marched in.

"NO I WANT TO BLOODY SEE HIM." He yelled at a a nurse, she had her arms up.

"Yooo, England! Don't yell at the girl!" He gives the girl one of those dazzling smiles. She giggled and finally left the room, suddenly the Canadian was forgotten. England marches over and looks the injured American over.

"What did you bloody do you idiot. Give me one reason not to hurt you more." He felt a little nervous now as he dove into the story, he tried to make it seem like he hadn't been acting stupid, when in fact, he was. He hadn't even noticed when Matthew left the room.


End file.
